A New Level Of Power
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: Dillon's brother, Jay has found a powerful attack in Ziggy that could be useful for destroying Venjix. Jay will do whatever it takes to see how Ziggy uses his newfound attack. ONESHOT!


"**A New Level of Power"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or Final Fantasy X.

Note: If you want to find out who Jay is, then read Comfort up until Chapter 3. Click on my username and scroll down to see "Comfort". Anyways, thank you for reading. Read and Review? Thanks!

* * *

"Hey, Doctor K." Jay asked, "do you mind if I analyze the Rangers' stats and conditions?" He wanted to find out more about the Rangers. He already knew about his brother, Dillion, but he didn't know anyone else.

"Yes, Ranger Series White. You can." Doctor K said. He gave permission to check Project Ranger and see how they become the Rangers. He analyzed all the Rangers. Scott, Flynn, and Summer were completely normal in their stats, and Dillion passed as the strongest out of all of them. But Jay noticed that Ziggy was the weakest and had an abnormal condition.

"Hey, Doctor K. Is it true that these are Ziggy's stats? 'Cause this doesn't sound right." Jay asked.

"Yes, Ranger Series White, it's true. Ranger Series Green-"

"Ziggy," Jay interrupted. "His name is Ziggy."

"Anyways, Ranger Series Green's statistics are true. I analyzed them as we go into practice. I take notes and find improvements in them. I don't see any at all in Ranger Series Green."

"Ziggy. His name is Ziggy." Jay said. "Why won't you ever call all of us by our first name?"

"Because, Ranger Series White, I like to keep Project Ranger professional. Calling people by their first name will be a distraction to defeating Venjix." Doctor K explaining her point.

"Wow, you're amazing," Jay said being sarcastic, "so Ziggy's statistics here are all true?"

"Affirmative, Ranger Series White."

"My name is Jay, Doctor K." Jay saying, "what about this abnormality in his heart? Murmur?"

"Negative. It so happens that when he's about to lose power, he eventually gets stronger. But the strangest thing about it is that when he powers up, he's weak." Doctor K explained.

"That's weird…" Jay said. _That's impossible. He can't be… maybe he is. Could he be another person with an Overdrive Mode? That's improbable. But, he has the symptoms. General B told me that another person had an Overdrive. I have to find out._

"Ranger Series White, is anything wrong?" Doctor K asked.

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine." Jay said. "Do you mind if I use this Room for training?"

"No, I don't. Why?" Doctor K asked.

"'Cause I'm going to start Training for someone. I can analyze results and take notes for you. You don't need to help." Doctor K nodded yes and was confused somehow. Her help was not going to be needed? It sounded like Jay was insane.

"Can I use the room now?" Jay asked. Doctor K nodded yes and exited the lab. Jay then exited and got Ziggy.

* * *

"Ziggy." As Jay entered the kitchen. "C'mon. Into the lab." Ziggy followed Jay as they were walking."

"Why, Jay? Anything wrong?" Ziggy asked.

"Nothing." Jay replied.

"Then why are we going into the Lab?"

He turned his head and told him, "'Cause I'm going to train you. You have been diagnosed with an abnormality that turns your last bits of energy into powerful attacks. You might have an Overdrive inside you."

"Overdrive?" Ziggy asked. "What do you mean?"

"You have a power that has the potential to destroy Venjix. You just don't know it."

"What?" Ziggy said confusedly. They entered the lab. "Wait, Jay. What exactly are you talking about?"

"'Cause," Jay said. "I'm going to push you to the absolute limit to see if you do have an Overdrive." He pressed a button, closed the door, and got into his fighting stance. He then charged at Ziggy at full force. He was giving no mercy to him. All ofJay's attacks were fast and powerful. All Ziggy could do was to defend himself and find a good place to attack him. Ziggy was slammed on the ground while Jay instigated him to fight.

"C'mon! Get up!" Jay yelled, "you know you got more power in you! Keep going!" And with that, Ziggy persevered and got up. He revealed his morpher, about to suit up. Jay expected his flashing a smirk and decided to even the playing field.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" They both said and they morphed into the White and Green Rangers. At first they were doing hand-to-hand combat but Jay eventually slammed him to the ground. Ziggy tried to use his teleportation manipulation, but Jay stopped him by using his Haste ability. They both knew that they would have to battle it out, sword-style.

"Nitro Sword!" Ziggy yelled as he summoned his sword.

"Rail Sword!" Jay said as he revealed his sword. Both of them were charging at full force giving both of them chances to attack each other. Ziggy should've probably even known that Jay was an excellent swordsman. He parried every attack Ziggy delt, attacked him when he was open, and broke through his defenses. Then with a horizontal slash, Ziggy was attacked and reverted to Civilian mode. He fell on the ground with the Nitro Sword dropping by him.

"C'mon! You got more power! Let's see it!" Jay, still in his ranger form, yelled, "Bring all of your power. Channel all your anger and your hate towards me and attack me!" He was about to hit his head with his sword until suddenly, Ziggy defended himself with his Nitro sword. With his last ounces of strength, Ziggy reflected Jay's attack and made him fall down a couple meters away from him.

"That's enough!" Ziggy said. And as he said this a massive energy was around his body and so was electricity. It was combining around him so he could use it as an offensive weapon.

_I guess he is. He's one of us. Wonder what his Overdrive is? I'm about to find out._ Jay thought. Then he said to him, "Let's find out how much power you have!" He said when charging at Ziggy.

The energy and electricity went into Ziggy's Nitro Sword and Ziggy used it. Every hit it felt like a sonicboom when it collided with Jay's Rail Sword. Jay, stumbled back, but still hitting him, being on the offensive. Ziggy just defended himself until Jay fell backwards a few feet away from him.

"That's it. I'm tired from fighting you! You're my friend, Jay! Why do you even want to fight!?" Ziggy asked.

"'Cause I'm here to analyze and witness your power! Now, use your Overdrive!" Jay said. He offered him to attack him but Ziggy nodded his head no. Jay sighed and said, "Then you leave me no choice." He revealed his laser and pointed at Ziggy, "Rocket Laser!" Jay said and he started firing shots at Ziggy.

Ziggy of course, dodged all of them until he could find a way to make him stop.

"Stop it! I surrender! Please make it stop!" Ziggy pleaded.

"Not until you show me your true power. I'm not going to stop."

"Then _you_ leave _me_ no choice!" Ziggy said. He waved his Energy filled Nitro Sword, jumped and stuck the ground.

"What? That's your Overdrive? That's pathetic!" Jay said shockingly. He thought that all Overdrives were powerful and has massive power. Then suddenly a crack of energy shot Jay and an small explosion happened, with Jay inside the flames. _I found the Overdrive. _Jay thought. _But, I think, it might've cost my life. _

The explosion was gone and Jay fell down on his knees and then fell on the floor. He was forced to revert back into Civilian mode. He had finally gotten his wish. He saw Ziggy's Overdrive.

"You did good kid. No wonder you're a Power Ranger." Jay said gasping for air. Ziggy then noticing this ran up to Jay holding him and telling him to keep on going.

"Jay, don't die. Please." Ziggy said.

"Relax, Grover. I'm not going to die. Just really bruised and injured… for now." Jay said.

Then they hugged. Ziggy helped him get up and go to the computer while he was pulling the Nitro Sword out of the ground. Then the other rangers came inside, in worry.

"We heard the explosion. What happened?" Scott asked.

"Not to worry, Scott. Me and Ziggy just… sparred." Jay said.

"Sparred? Okay, with the explosion, it probably meant you were battling in Ranger Form." Summer said.

"Well, let's just say that Ziggy gets the recognition he deserves." Jay trying to compliment Ziggy.

"Hey, lad? You beat him?" Flynn asked Ziggy.

"Well… technically…" Ziggy said. Then got interrupted by Jay.

"He beat me. By a landslide. I think I'll need some more training to defeat this strong dude." Jay making Ziggy feel embarrassed.

"So, you finally beat someone, huh? Especially my brother." Dillon said to Ziggy, "that's good for you! Probably a record for both of you. A win for you. And finally a loss for him."

"Haha, you're very funny, Dillon." Jay said being sarcastic.

"Yeah. Thanks for the training, Jay. I really appreciate it." Ziggy thanking Jay, "I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. Wanna come with Jay?"

"No, I think I'm just going to take some notes on Venjix Battles we had and find a pattern in them."

"Okay," Dillon as all of them were exiting the lab, "Suit yourself."

"Yeah, thanks." Jay said.

* * *

An hour later and Jay was still was inside the lab taking notes and analyzing information on his recent battle with Ziggy trying to find his Overdrive. _Okay, Ziggy harnesses his Overdrive if only as a last resort for battling. If this happens, then what will happen when Venjix comes and potentially destroy Corinth? I have to train him more so he can use his Overdrive whenever he wants to, correctly. _Jay thought. He was typing on the computer as Ziggy entered the lab and gave him a part of his sandwich.

"Thanks, Zig. What's up?" Jay said.

"Nothing really. Just really worried about you. Are you okay?" Ziggy asked.

"Ziggy, I'm fine. Don't worry, I've battled worse people before. I'm pretty sure I can survive an Overdrive attack." Then Ziggy went around and saw the video footage of the battle between him and Jay.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Analyzing your results and taking notes. It seems that you do have an Overdrive, but it's not at its full potential."

"What? But, I'm good! You saw it with your own eyes. I beat you with my great Overdrive."

"Hey, don't get too cocky now. What I'm trying to say is that we need to start working on harnessing the Overdrive power earlier than before so you can use it to potentially save thousands of people. You have a gift, Grover, it just needs time to control it."

"How long did it take you to master your Overdrive?" Ziggy asked.

"To be honest with you, I haven't yet. My Overdrives…"

"Overdrives? As in plural?" Ziggy interrupted.

"Yes, Ziggy. You see, as you get stronger in an Overdrive, you'll inherit more powerful Overdrives than the first one. But, however, it takes longer training and practice to master them. I can't handle my last one. You see, Ziggy? Teachers can still learn."

"Okay. So how does my Overdrive happen? I mean, how did I get the power?"

"Well, after cross-analyzing your results, I see that you get your power from… only using it as a last resort. But, since it was only me, you hesitated because I was your friend. So I did another analysis and found out that it happens when you feel that you're part of the Ranger team. You know what I mean, Ziggy?"

"Yeah, I know." Then Ziggy turned his back and felt like he was going to see Fresno Bob again.

"Listen, Ziggy. I know this might be dumb, but, I exactly know how you feel. Didn't feel accepted, joined a criminal group 'cause they were the only family you got, doesn't feel like you're part of the Ranger Program…"

"How do you know all that," Ziggy asked.

"It's a long story." (A/N: Don't worry, I'll make a story on how Jay became a Power Ranger)

"Well, I don't know that I'm well deserved on the team. Scott's the leader, Flynn's the swagger, Summer's the heart, and Dillon's the spirit. What am I, then?"

"You're the innocence, Ziggy. Haven't you realized that you're part of the team as everyone else is in? Hell, if it wasn't for you, I would've been dead! So you're deserving of that morpher, okay? And if I hear otherwise I'll hit you so you'll regret those words."

Ziggy laughed, "Thanks, Jay. I really needed that."

"Hey, no problem! Anyway," Jay said. Trying to change the subject, "long story short. You need training and a lot of it. But by the time we do a few more sessions, then you'll be fine."

"Okay. That's cool. And Jay?" Ziggy said.

"Yeah? Jay said as he was finishing up analyzing notes. Then Ziggy hugged him again.

"Thanks. For helping me find my true power."

"No problem," Jay said. "Hey, I'm just about to finish up on these notes, then I'm going out and see the High School. I want to enroll. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Ziggy said, accepting Jay's invite.

Then a few minutes later, Jay finished up on his work and tried to stand up. He still felt sore from the battle and Ziggy helped him down.

"Thanks, Zig." Jay thanked. Then they started walking. Apparently, Dillon, Flynn, and Summer overheard the conversation. "Can anyone get privacy around here?" Jay asked.

"Nope." Flynn said, "So Ziggy, you got new power huh?"

"Uhh…" Ziggy was speechless.

"Yeah." Summer said, "and one more thing." Then Summer kissed Ziggy on the cheek as a cheer-up kiss. Ziggy was blushing. "Ziggy, you do belong here. With us. You'll always be a Power Ranger and you'll fit in with us."

"Yeah, Summer's right, Zig," Jay said, "after all, we're a family, right?"

"Right." Ziggy said. "Okay, who wants to go out and go somewhere in Corinth?"

"What about Scott? Doesn't he want to come?" Jay asked.

"Oh, he's with his dad discussing things about the Ranger Project and stuff." Dillon said, "C'mon, let's go out. And get you enrolled."

"What?" Jay pretending to protest, "I don't need school. I've got a good IQ, I know everything about well… everything. And I'm a Power Ranger!"

"Well, School will help you get more friends. And besides, you wanted this anyway. Time to eat those words." Dillon said.

"Yeah I did. And bring it! I can take down school." Jay said. Then he grabbed Flynn's keys. "I'm driving."

"Don't think so, buddy." Flynn said as he took his keys away from Jay. "I'm driving. And besides, you're 16. You don't have a license yet."

"Oh, yeah." Jay said stupidly.

"C'mon guys! Let's go! The outside is waiting for us!" Ziggy said inside Flynn's Jeep. The rest of them were inside already.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Jay said as he got into the car. He took the back seat right next to Dillon and Ziggy.

"Okay, so where to, laddies?" Flynn asked.

"The High School perhaps?" Jay asked. Everyone was looking at him, "what? It's going to be the first day of school in a couple months and I need a tour. You guys can check out the school too. Rumor has it that one of the Science Labs is actually a lab for Project Ranger."

"Well, then let's go!" Summer said. Everyone else nodded yes.

"Okay, then! Hold on to your hats laddies!" Flynn said as he set his car to full throttle. The Car revved up as the Rangers left the garage.


End file.
